


Milk and Honey

by legendofpaya



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Link is a sweetheart, Zelda just wants a damn bath, sis can't catch a breath, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofpaya/pseuds/legendofpaya
Summary: Link and Zelda return from their clash with Ganon and arrive in Kakariko.Zelda just wants a bath.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Milk and Honey

"Princess, please. Let us assist you."

Link brought us immediately to Kakariko Village after our imminent clash with Ganon. Link thought it best we see Impa immediately, and that I couldn't disagree with.

"That really won't be necessary." Their lips pursed as their faces adorned with worry, I understood their plea. They simply want to help. However, I simply want a bath. Without the company of others.

"Then show Zelda to the bath," Impa spoke up. "And leave her be."

The room was shared between myself, Link, Impa, and the two other Sheikah women, who I presumed were her assistants. Heads down, they agreed hesitantly. I offered Impa a grateful nod as the two women went to fetch towels and clothing for me to change into. Impa aged significantly, but how could I be surprised? It's been over a hundred years since I'd seen her last. Her once porcelain skin now had wrinkles, her sturdy form now hunched. She'd grown more docile in her age, while still retaining her commanding spirit.

Last time I'd been in this room was to inform Impa of my plans to return to Hyrule Castle, leaving her only with my message for Link, and his tunic. I remember it well.

"Princess."

Startled by the sudden voice, I fixed my eyes back to the two women who'd returned. I nodded, taking a moment to glance back at Link and Impa. Hopefully, Link would take advantage of this time to perhaps rest, or to eat at the very least. I no longer wish to burden him further.

Link stared back at me, a lingering gaze that left me feeling both curious and uncertain. I wonder what it was he was thinking about. Maybe all of the rest awaiting him, or the piles of food he was intending on consuming when out of my precense. Whatever it may be, he deserves it. I hope he knows that.

"I would like you to return here afterwards to get some much needed rest." Impa spoke, "Although we have a comfortable Inn, I do not desire the you being overwhelmed by the people of Kakariko." She paused for a moment, a small scowl spreading upon her lips. "I also have no doubt the Yiga are aware of your return. Although Kakariko is a stronghold of well trained Sheikah, we too, are not perfect."

"I understand your desire to be alone, Zelda," she continued, "But I am sending Paya to at least check up on you frequently. I hope you can understand our fear of letting you go once more."

That last sentence seem to have hit a nerve inside Link, causing him to stiffen. I wish to go over and hug him. I fear he is still uncertain that I am truly, well, Zelda. There's a hint of fear sparkling in his eyes, and I am left only trying to meet his gaze. His eyes have been closely fixated on the ground for quite some time. 

I could only nod. I hadn't even considered the Yiga, and their bloodlust for either Link's head or my own, especially now with the collapse of the Calamity. I could tell the idea of me bathing alone upset her, but all I long for now is a bath of my own and in the company of my own choosing: myself. With this, the two silver-haired women guided me out to the bathhouse. 

I presumed this to be Impas own private bath, as it was only a small building. Paya guided the four of us into the petite building, a cozy bath awaiting me in the center. A small table sat beside the bath, where Paya and the other women lay my clothes and towels. The silver haired Sheikah turned the water on, and steam began to fill the basin.

"Are you certain you don't wish for our assistance bathing? It would be an honor to help you, Princess."

"I appreciate it, truthfully." I spoke, gently grabbing Paya's hand. "But I would like to be alone."

They nodded before bowing before me, leaving the small room shortly after. The sound of running water beckoned me to strip of my Prayer dress. The warm steam clung to my body, a feeling I desperately welcomed. I undid my necklace and bracelets before slipping my now well torn shoes off. I dipped a toe into the warm water, the clear liquid only pulled me in deeper. I sat in the bath, letting myself sink into the warm water. It would take some time to scrub my body of the filth covering it all, as well as taking the time to wash and brush the knots and dirt in my hair.

However, for now, I wanted to lay in the water. It held my body, covering every nook and cranny possible. I'll admit, I began to grow weary of Links arrival, questioning whether or not he was truly coming to my aid. Despite this fear, I knew in my heart he would. And as expected, the hero never fails.

An assortment of shampoos and body washes awaited use, and I was eager to take in their scents. Reaching for a shampoo container, it's contents containing Bluebell and Tea infused scent, I carefully opened the bottle and began to lather my hair. The scent was intoxicating, a more than satisfying change of scent to the rotten smell of the castle. I began to rinse my hair, my fingertips massaging my scalp with every movement.

The feeling is divine, it's comforting and solidified my yearning for a bath. I desperately needed one. I reached for a body wash next, a honey and milk infused wash. The smell was better than the previous, the warm scent of honey filling my senses. I lathered the substance over my body, rubbing it into my shoulders, breasts and legs.

The feeling in itself was intoxicating, true bliss. Only then did I begin to wonder, Link is surely in need of a bath as well. However, there is still so much unspoken tension between the two of us. As I ponder our current relationship, I slowly lay back into the water. All but my head is peaking above the water. I lay back, and I allow the warm water to take over. 

_"May I ask... Do you really remember me?"_

_He stood for a moment, meeting my hopeful gaze. I could tell he was hesitant about how to respond, and my hope quickly vanished. It was until he walked to me, and knelt before me. I was puzzled at first, perhaps... He only remembered the princess of me? Until he looked up to meet my eyes once more, taking my hand and saying,_

_"I remember you, Zelda."_

The interaction makes my chest warm, a fire starting in my belly and rising to my chest. His voice, soft and inviting with every word. You would think after a hundred years, you would forget someones voice. Yet the only thing keeping me afloat in my strife against Ganon was every sweet memory I have with him. I cherish, even now, all of our moments together. The times he kept me company in my study, all of the adventures we went on together. Before Link ever saved Hyrule, he saved me. I never, in a million years, would have the strength to confront Ganon. I long to tell Link this, but it is evident he is still so sensitive to all of the recent events. That would be no good to lay down on him now. 

I allow my face to sink more into the water. Only my nose is above water.

My eyes close as I begin to ponder my time at the castle. My former home. Infested with the monster that was Ganon. Memories of my childhood flood my mind, running through the halls as my parents chased me. Infectious laughter filling the halls. My maids helping me pick just the right dress to wear for the day. My mother tucking me in at night, my father kissing my forehead before slumber took my body over. Those memories are merely ghosts of the castle now. I would never be able to relive those moments again in my life, because of _Ganon_.

As I recall my air-tight confrontation, Ganon was merely a... man.

_Ganondorf_, he said.

He was tall. He was bulky. He was commanding. 

A fallen Gerudo King, long forgotten by the inhabitants of Hyrule and his own people. If they did remember him, they surely chose to ignore him.

He resented **me**. He resented **Link**.

I had never seen this man before in my entire life. But he knew who I was. He knew Link.

He taunted me, my hope, my drive.

He laughed in my face. Gripping my arms tightly. I was certain this man could kill me with one motion.

My power was focused on holding back the Calamity, not the one man behind it. My power could only focus on one thing.

_"You want me to go,"_ _He spoke, staring at me with heated eyes_,_ "Yet it is your family who keeps me here **below.**"_

He repeated this phrase, over and over. What did it mean? _What did it mean?!_

I had no clue I was thrashing in the basin until I was ripped out of the water. The cold air pierced my skin and my eyes shot open, I could hardly breathe. It took me a moment to realize Link was here. It was Link who ripped me out of the water. His eyes were full of concern, scanning me carefully. He could see right through me.

He always could. 

Tears swelled in my eyes and I wrapped my arms tightly around him, my wet hair clung to my skin. His arms wrapped around me in return, I almost felt bad for getting his shirt soaking wet, but part of me knew he didn't care. He held me close, his warmth slowly transferring to my own body. There was an unspoken silence for some time, I pulled away and he followed suit. He stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Ganon isn't gone, Link," I spoke between deep breaths, "He's beneath the Castle. _He_ spoke to _me_, Link."

If you hadn't been there, you'd think I'd just punched Link in the gut. His mouth agape slightly, his hands gently held my biceps as he only scanned my eyes. It was like he was looking for something. A joke? Madness? Anything but pure honesty. 

It took Link some time to process this, but he only nodded. 

I brought a hand to his cheek, offering a stiff smile for a brief moment. His hand gently held my wrist, and we could only stare at each other in the shared silence. Eventually, he helped me out of the tub. I believe we both would have been more embarrassed about him seeing my nude body, but under this circumstance, I nearly forgot I was even submerged in water. Link helped me dry off and I got dressed in the small room. 

We were fully prepared to get some much needed rest before making our eventual descent to Hyrule Castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing special, I don't plan on adding onto this :-) I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
